Malam Tanpa Akhir
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ketika kebebasan datang membawa serta luka. Prekuel Luka. AU. [Untuk Yuumasutra IV: #Yuumafantasia]
**Peringatan** : BL/Shounen-ai; fast-paced; SaixYuuma—slight AsaIso & SasuSai; character death; dark romance; alternate universe. Prequel **Luka**. I've warned you.

 **Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **MALAM TANPA AKHIR**

—didedikasikan untuk event Yuumasutra IV: #Yuumafantasia—

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

[ _Ketika kebebasan datang membawa serta luka._ ]

 **.**

* * *

"Kau mau kopi?"

Isogai Yuuma mengerjap. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Suara seorang pria masih terngiang di telinga, seakan kalimat itu diucapkan bertahun-tahun silam. Tidak ada acara tarik selimut. Tangan besar merayapi puncak kepala, mengelus-ngelus. Yuuma berpikir pagi ini ia ingin berdamai dengan matahari.

"Roti dan selai kacang. Itu menu sarapan yang tidak buruk."

Tirai jendela disibak. Cahaya menyorot masuk. Yuuma akhirnya membuka mata pelan-pelan. Obyek pertama yang terlihat ialah pria itu; Asano Gakuhou—pria yang semalam begitu berbeda.

Keduanya sarapan dalam hening. Yuuma tidak bernafsu mengangkat topik apa pun. Ia ingin segalanya cepat berlalu. Bibirnya terasa perih.

"Ini kali pertama kita sarapan di meja yang sama," kata Gakuhou. Yuuma tidak menyambut kata-kata itu. "Biasanya kursi yang kau duduki itu diisi oleh Gakushuu. Dia anak yang baik—sangat penurut. Sekarang dia berada jauh, tapi dia selalu memberi kabar sekali dalam seminggu."

"Kau yang menuntutnya untuk memberimu kabar selama seminggu sekali, Gakuhou-san." Yuuma gatal. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri, bicara sendiri. "Kau juga yang memaksanya pergi ke Berlin. Dia penurut karena dia tidak kau beri pilihan."

Sepasang mata violet Gakuhou berkilat. "Gakushuu tidak pernah menentangku."

 _Itu karena kau mengancam akan menghajarnya_.

Roti terasa sulit sekali ditelan. Yuuma meraih air minum, ia meneguknya tiga kali. Roti baru habis separuh, namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa perutnya benar-benar penuh.

"Gakushuu sungguh mirip dengan ibunya."

Suara gelas beradu dengan meja makan terdengar keras. Sengaja. Yuuma menyeka bibir. Kepala menunduk sedikit, mata memandang nanar ke arah piring. Tangannya mengepal.

"Bagimu … apa arti persanggamaan kita semalam, Gakuhou-san?"

Gakuhou ikut menyeka bibir dengan serbet. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau tahu, aku bukan boneka. Aku bukan Gakushuu. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri—begitupula dirimu. Kau tidak bisa memposisikanku seperti putramu yang penurut itu. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan menerima segalanya dengan lapang, aku tidak bisa, Gakuhou-san." Yuuma menarik napas. Ada kalimat yang tercekat di ujung lidah. "Terlebih kau masih mencintai mendiang istrimu."

Gakuhou menyudahi sarapannya. "Kita sepakat untuk tidak bicara soal cinta."

"Ya, kau memang benar. Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku." Suara Yuuma bergetar. Gakuhou bangkit, hendak pergi.

"Tahukah kau, Yuuma-kun," jeda. Gakuhou melanjutkan bicara sambil berlalu. "Kaulah yang berlaku seenaknya padaku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Menurutmu apa alasan dibalik keengganan seseorang membahas perkara cinta?"

Shimura Sai tengah merapikan kanvas-kanvas kosong. Lukisan yang baru rampung segera ia pajang di dinding. Paku ditancap, palu mengetuk-ngetuk. Kepala menengadah, ada kursi yang membantunya agar sampai di dinding atas yang dimaksud. Yuuma duduk tak jauh, memandangi Sai. Bulu matanya mengibas. Ia menguap kecil.

"Apa?"

Yuuma merubah posisi duduk. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Sai turun dari kursi. Kedua telapak tangan saling menepuk, membersihkan debu-debu. Lelaki tinggi kurus itu menghampirinya hanya untuk meraih segelas kopi di atas meja.

"Patah hati."

Yuuma mengerjap. " _Ha_?"

Sai meneguk kopi. Lalu matanya menatap Yuuma. Ada senyum tipis di wajah itu. "Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu barusan. Mungkin seseorang yang kau maksud itu memiliki kenangan buruk tentang cinta. Barangkali dikhianati—atau apa pun semacam itu." Jeda. Sai menarik napas. "Gakuhou-san, kah?"

Yuuma terkejut. Ia memalingkan wajah. Gerak refleks yang salah. Sai menaruh kembali kopinya. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk bersisian, tangannya meraih tangan Yuuma. Menggenggam. Saling mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di ruas jari.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih peduli padanya."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

Sai tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak berkata kau masih mencintainya."

"A-ah."

Helai arang dibelai. Sai membaui harum rambut Yuuma. "Sasuke tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Dia akan meluncurkan buku kumpulan puisinya yang keenam. Menginaplah malam ini. Aku akan membuatkanmu spaghetti lezat. Kita bisa menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan, hanya kau dan aku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gakuhou-san." Kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Sai menunggu. Yuuma menyandarkan kepala di bahu lelaki itu. Ucapnya kemudian, "aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini."

Keduanya lantas larut dalam ciuman panjang.

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kau dan aku saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kita sangat berlawanan. Aku tidak memiliki mimpi apa pun dalam hidup sementara kau punya mimpi besar; menjadi pelukis yang diakui kehebatannya. Aku hanya remah tak berarti. Sebelum ini aku bahkan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan di masa depan, dalam dua tahun—sepuluh tahun yang akan datang."

Sepasang mata Yuuma menerawang jauh, menyelami kedalaman hitam kelam manik lelaki di sampingnya. Terlalu dalam. Ia memejamkan mata. Membayangkan suatu sore yang mendung di kawasan Akihabara. Ada pameran lukisan, ada tangan besar Gakuho yang menggenggamnya, kemudian … ada jabat tangan yang hangat—yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu terasa magis.

"Aku tak pernah lupa getaran aneh saat kita berjabat tangan," kata Sai. Yuuma terkejut. Ia sedang membayangkan hal serupa. Sai tersenyum tulus. "Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku kita akan menjadi seperti ini. Kau tiba-tiba datang, menggoyahkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kau pulalah yang menghanguskan perasaanku padanya. Kau luar biasa, Yuuma."

"Apakah kau dan aku merupakan bentuk nyata cinta?"

Sai tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu, Sayang, aku tidak tahu."

Yuuma merajuk. "Kupikir kita seperti sepasang antagonis. Dengan kejam kita menghancurkan mimpi dan harapan seseorang. Aku … jujur saja, aku lelah terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin bebas. Kita bebas. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama pada Gakuhou-san. Dan yang lebih krusial dari itu semua ialah; kau dan aku—tanpa kepura-puraan."

Sai memandang ke luar jendela. "Bebas…," gumamnya, seakan tengah berbicara pada angin. "Suatu hal semacam itu akan ada saatnya—akan datang waktunya. Kita hanya perlu bersabar."

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi tameng bagi Gakuhou-san lagi. Kau tahu … dia … dia benar-benar pribadi di luar nalar. Kadang terlalu lembut, kadang begitu kejam. Kupikir dia bermasalah dengan kepribadiannya—atau barangkali dia lelah dengan rutinitas hidupnya yang monoton." Yuuma menarik napas. Kelopak matanya terpejam kuat. Kilas balik membayang. Ada darah dan airmata. Ada luka menganga. Ada cinta yang perlahan tergerus habis. "Kau sudah melihatnya. Luka di bibir dan di leherku ini."

"Yuuma …"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama."

"Yuuma—"

"Tolong aku. Kumohon selamatkan aku. Aku tidak ingin selamanya menjadi boneka. Aku ingin bebas. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mewujudkan hal itu."

Sai membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin mati. Aku ingin mati atas namamu."

"Apa—"

"Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Yuuma tidak mengerti. Belum.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba untuk membuktikannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai tampak bingung. Ada kegelisahan di wajahnya. "Dia bilang, dia ingin mati. Dan sebagai gantinya, akulah yang mati. Kau mengerti maksudku? Ini semacam gurauan—gurauan yang dangkal dan sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Kupikir … kupikir ini merupakan salah satu cara demi meraih kebebasanmu—kebebasan kau dan aku."

Kepala Yuuma berdenyut. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk membunuhnya, kan?"

"Justru itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Kau bergurau."

"Aku tidak."

Yuuma menangkup wajah Sai dengan tangannya yang terbebas. Ia memandangi wajah lelaki itu lama—lama sekali. Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku … aku mencintaimu, Sai. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau memberiku jawaban atas apa yang ingin kulakukan kelak di masa depan. Kau menjadi jawaban sekaligus alasan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu. Kau … ah, luar biasa."

Sai tersenyum murung. Katanya, "aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

Malam datang merenggut sisa-sisa waktu. Keduanya larut dalam cumbu. Hingga suatu malam satu minggu setelah percakapan itu, badai datang dengan segenap gemuruh. Menghentak-hentak. Menyebar teror di udara.

Uchiha Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja. Dari bibirnya keluar busa. Ada secangkir kopi tumpah memenuhi lantai—beserta pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca. Sai berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Sasuke. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu termenung, memandang kekasihnya yang sekarat. Hujan mengamuk hebat.

"Aku—"

Ada surat yang terselip rapi di saku kemeja Sasuke. _Surat kematian_.

Sai bergurau.

Ia meminta Sasuke menulis surat wasiat; surat yang menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengakhiri hidup;

 _Aku lelah!_

 _Kehidupan sungguh menjemukan, aku tak punya daya untuk mengubahnya._

 _Biar saja raga ini hangus. Biar saja nama ini perlahan terhapus._

 _Aku tak mengapa. Sebab … aku punya_ _ **dia**_ _._

Sasuke bergurau.

Dia menerima tantangan Sai dan menulis surat wasiat itu.

Keduanya bermain dalam drama panggung yang sama. Sai berkata bahwa ada racun di dalam kopi yang ia buat. Sasuke tidak berpikir demikian—sebab, dia berpikir semua hal konyol ini merupakan gurauan. Sasuke menenggaknya. Kopi habis—habis pula sisa hidupnya. Gurauan menjadi malapetaka. Sebab, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang berpikir semua tindak-tanduk Sai adalah untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir kekasih yang selama tiga tahun tinggal bersamanya akan _benar-benar_ menaruh racun di dalam kopinya.

"Aku—aku … membuktikannya, Yuuma."

Sasuke sekarat. Yuuma melihatnya.

"Kau bebas. Kita … kita bebas."

Ekspresi macam apa yang sedang digunakan Sai, Yuuma tidak pernah tahu—Sasuke tidak pernah tahu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu selain fakta bahwa keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama; tak menyana.

"Yuuma—"

Isogai Yuuma tercekat. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari ambang pintu. Kakinya entah kenapa bergerak sendiri. Refleks mundur ke belakang. Hujan badai semakin gencar. Ada yang lain pada sepasang mata Sai—mata yang kemarin terlihat polos dan bersinar entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Di detik-detik mencekam seperti ini, apakah gerangan yang terlintas dalam benak Sasuke?

Yuuma menahan napas.

"Aku mencintaimu—"

Yuuma memejamkan mata. Tangan mencari pegangan.

"— _dan aku ingin mati_."

Sasuke tak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi. _Dia mati_. Dia terlanjur mati. Nyawanya melayang seakan tiada arti.

" _Aku ingin mati atas namamu_."

Yuuma membelalak. Ibarat dihantam mimpi buruk, membuat ia goyah dan jatuh dan terkulai dan hilang akal dan— _ah_. Kebebasan datang membawa serta luka. Betapa malam badai yang memberi kepedihan tanpa akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

23-25-27/3/2016 – 11:34pm


End file.
